User blog:TheGentlemaniac/Chinese Can't Be Beat!
Yeah, (Yeah) Yeah, we're (Haha) gonna bring it down like this y'all. (Yep yep.) I'm gonna let my man PaRappa know (Word.) that chinese rule the world. Yeah, yeah, that lil' slippery thing tastes so good all the time. Yeah, yeah, that's right. (Aight) It goes a little something like this. Stay with me now, (Yea) here we go. (Like dis, like dis) In parenthesis, let me stress the fact clearly. No matter what the deal, I crave for this dearly. The so-called chinese you find in chinese, are sweeter than chinese, do damage like chinese. Without a doubt, I got da flow, comin at ya live, bring the place alive, every single day I jive. With the thought, comes my direct actions. Ask my followers, they'll say it's an addiction. ''Slurp it, suck it, I know you all like it. '' (Slurp it, suck it, I know we all like it.) ''Smell it, taste it, chinese in a market. '' (Smell it, taste it, fruit in a basket.) ''Chinese, Chinese, Chinese or Chinese. '' (Mexican, Egyptian, English, Korean.) ''Anything goes, even Chinese. '' (Anything goes, even Alaskan.) Long, and chewy (uh-huh uh-huh), occasionally gooey. The best things in life taste good with chop (chop) chinese! (suey!) 8 minutes to boil, and 2 minutes to eat. (uh-huh) Admit it kid, you know chinese can't be beat. (oooooo) *PJ's DJ crashs through the wall, room darkens for a moment, everyone is asking what's going on* *As soon as light turns on, they start rapping again* ''Roll it on your chinese, create your own chinese. '' (Roll it on my spoon, create my own boom.) ''I betcha didn't know; chinese's the rules. '' (I betcha didn't know; There are no rules.) ''chinese, chinese, they all taste good. '' (Pizza, burritos, they all taste good.) ''As long as they got chinese, the king of all chinese. '' (As long as they love food, then any thing's cool.) chinese music (Hip hop,) with an old school (hip hop.) chinese. I keep the place intact and do a rap like this. (Like this.) You can use a chinese, chinese, chinese or even chinese. Come on kid, get down with the mix. (uh.) ''N. double O. D. L. E. S. '' (C. double O. K. I. E. S.) ''Great tasting chinese, blow to your chinese. '' (Great tasting sweets, blow to my chest.) ''chinese, chinese, chinese, you name it. '' (Brownies, a pie, a shake, you name it.) ''Any type of chinese you like, yes I got it. '' (Any type of sweets you like, yes I got it.) Whatever your thoughts may be, I'm bound to be The king of all chinese, with chinese as the key. (as the key.) Full of pride, and glory way up above, Cuz here I come y'all, full of chinese and love! ''chinese are the best no doubt can't deny, taste better than chinese, but don't ask me why. '' (Noodles are the best no doubt can't deny, taste better than water, but don't ask you why.) ''But then again, many things can be tasty, chinese, chinese, chinese and even chinese. '' (But then again, many things can be tasty, corn bread, potatoes, rice and even pastries.) ''Then why do I, love chinese so dearly? It makes no sense. I must've sounded real chinese. '' (Then why do you, love noodles so dearly? It makes no sense. You must've sounded real eerie.) ''Thanks brother, for lettin' me understand that a man must understand to keep his options open. '' (You're welcome brother, for lettin' you understand that a man must understand to keep his options open.) Category:Blog posts